In modern computer systems, a file system stores and organizes computer files to enable a program to efficiently locate and access requested files. File systems can utilize a storage device such as a hard disk drive to provide local access to data.
Some modern computer systems use B+ tree data structures that are search tree implementations. The trees maintained are large and major part of each tree is stored on the hard disk drives. Cluster nodes using multi-version concurrency control policy may share the trees. When data updates are massive, such trees cause severe hard drive space fragmentation. To address this issue, some modern computer systems are using a copying garbage collector to manage the fragmentation problem. However, the current copying garbage collectors are resource demanding processes and thus, there is a desire to make the garbage collector run less frequently and/or do less work.